


Slow

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Scorpius dares Albus to wear his uniform for the whole day. Albus being a typical Potter cannot turn down a dare.I will always put Albus Potter in Gryffindor where he belongs as cursed child has no place in the Harry Potter Universe.All troll reviews will be deleted





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896149320/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

“You want me to _what_?” Albus Potter stared at his best friend stunned at his request. They had started dating a few months previously but so far kept it quiet. Not that Albus was ashamed of Scorpius, he was his best friend but it appeared that Scorp was over keeping it quiet.

“I want you to wear my uniform all day.” He repeated firmly “I’m sick of us hiding Al but it’s up to you.” Giving him a quick kiss Scorpius walked out of the room leaving his Slytherin uniform behind.

Al took a deep breath and feeling like Aunt Luna’s nargles had taken up residence in his stomach, pushed open the Great Hall door and walked through for breakfast. His brother James just stared at him, curious as to what his brother was doing.

“Al, why are you wearing a Slytherin uniform?” Al tried not to squirm as a few others realised he was not in his normal Gryffindor red.

"Defending the Potter pride Jamie boy, you know I can’t turn down a dare!” Al replied with his usual cheek to his brother’s exaggerated eye roll.

However, by the end of the day Al was fit to curse the next person who made a crack about his borrowed uniform and he didn’t care who it was. Naturally it caused a lot of questions which Al firmly refused to answer.

Dropping down onto the bench Al was glad the day was almost over; his nerves frazzled. Even though tea was finished he was sitting with his friends talking about the upcoming Quidditch match when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Al stood up and faced Scorp who without saying a word pulled Al closer and cupping his jaw, slowly kissed him in front of everyone-not that Al cared at all.  

 


End file.
